The initial objectives of this study are to test the feasibility of using the ultrasound method in the clinical setting and to determine the accuracy and precision of the existing locally developed device implemented in the primary investigator's laboratory. The secondary goals are to define normal ranges of the mechanical properties measured for age and sex, obtain profile in various clinical entities and to ascertain changes obtained by long term slow-release fluoride treatment.